The Mirror
by TeamErenJeager
Summary: A raging battle had begun between the MPs and the Scouts. Eren Jeager was the cause. Blood and tears had been spilled. But was it for nothing. Eren had died, but was there a way to recover what was lost?


The battle raged on. Death was around every corner, new bodies discovered every minute. Eren Jeager was the cause, the Military Police wanted him so bad they were willing to kill. Levi and Mikasa killed everyone in their path, Levi driven by anger while Mikasa of love.

Eren struggled against the man's painful grasp. He couldn't speak, they stuck him in a muzzle. He couldn't see, he was blindfolded. Nor could Eren fight. They had him and everyone's death was for nothing. Tears ran down his face. This only made the man laugh,

"Come on MONSTER, you no longer have control over us. Humanity will be free and I will become a hero!" The man led Eren to an abandoned storage where house and tied him to a oak chair. Pain hit Eren. The harness that held his mouth was gone but soon was replaced with stitches. He tried to scream but he couldn't. The captor removed the blindfold...

Armin screamed.

"EREN! EREN IS..."

Mikasa held her breath. She dreaded the next words to come out of his mouth.

"CAPTURED!,"

Levi turned his head. He sighed. "We surrender. You got what you wanted and we don't need more casualties," he raised his hand and the battle stopped. The MPs cleared off and left the Scouts to clear up. Mikasa ran over to Levi,

"Please, please! We have the find him! Eren needs us... Levi?," Levi nodded in response. He started walking to the place where he knew Eren would be, the where house.

Mikasa followed alongside Armin.

Eren could no longer feel. His eyes missing. Mouth sewn. Covered in blood he sobbed. The man then stabbed him, laughing like a maniac. He was clearly enjoying this torturous day Eren had to endure. But Eren's life was quickly draining. He finally let go, dying. Eren could see himself, the state he had become hit him hard. "Wait? Why can I see myself!?" Eren looked at his hand, he. Looked normal but paler. Everything around him was white except a small window of colour. The place where he died. He ran up to it, slamming himself hard and breaking into tears. Then the door bust open, his murderer long gone. "Mikasa! Heichou! Armin! I'm h... ere?" His friends noticed his body tied to the chair, torn apart and tortured.

Mikasa fell to her knees covering her mouth. She was too late. Eren was dead. His body broken. Levi placed his hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sorry," this shocked Mikasa. Corporal usually had no sympathy. Armin was long gone.

"I know it can be hard, Jeager was a good guy. His death must of been painful as he is freshly dead." Mikasa cried hard, she had failed Kalura.

"I failed Eren's mum... I let him die..."

"No. I let his die Mikasa. Don't carry that burden."

The conversation carried on...

"GUYS! IM HERE! PLEASE... please...," Eren watched them go. He couldn't escape this prison. He hoped they would be safe.

 **-20 years later-**

Mikasa watched as Eren's place of death was cleared. It had been 20 years since then but it still hurt. Then as the mirror was carried out she ran to the guys.

"Good day Captain Mikasa, how may we help you?"

"C-can I please have that?" She stammered. She started crying as the guy handed it to her and nodded.

"Thank... You.."

She ran off to her room. This was going in her bathroom. She passed the new Commander Levi in the hallway. He noticed her crying and decided to walk alongside his comrade. As they both hung it up they heard a voice crying.

"That sounds like..."

"EREN!" Mikasa yelled. She stared at it. She could see a outline of Eren in the mirror. He looked so sad. She and Levi stared,

"Eren, can you hear me? It's Mikasa."

He looked up. His eyes so full of sadness, loneliness, grief and pain. Then he turned away. Mikasa wanted to hug him so bad, he was so young. Levi looked at him. Then he muttered,

"So it's true, the mirror lets us see our dead loved ones," then more louder,

"Eren, I'm gonna help you! Please, I read on reincarnation. We can help you."

Eren looked at them,

"No," his voice was no more then a whisper,

"Don't. I'm always gonna be trapped here. You don't need to do anything. Just survive, then I'll be happy." He tried a weak smile but you could see the pain. Mikasa's heart strings were pulled to far.

"Levi what do we have to do?! Now! Now! NOW!"

Levi told her everything, they just needed a new body for him.

Eren screamed. He didn't want to be 'saved'. They could no longer hear him. They had gone in search of his new life.


End file.
